Relax
by cherryhystrix
Summary: "Sakura, just chill." She knew she was asking the impossible of her, but she had an idea. SasuSaku with possible NaruHina & ShikaIno on the side. AU. On hold.
1. juste le debut

Hello, everyone! I know, I'm pretty inconsistent with my stories. But I promise you, I will try my best to finish this time. I really like how this story is coming along and I hope you enjoy it too. The second chapter will be up quickly, as an apology to you guys and a thank you for sticking with me.  
>Focusing more on the story, Sakura is a little OOC. I decided to make her a French woman living in the US in this story. I have a thing with accents lately, bare with me. I think I want to make Sasuke British. 'Cuz British accents are sexy. ;D I also may be changing the name. If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave it in a review, because I'm a bit stuck on it. Well, anyways... I'll let you get to it.<br>_Voila!_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

Unusual bright sea-foam green eyes scanned the busy streets downtown. Her light-colored hands slipped into the pockets of her white, high-waisted shorts as she struggled to keep her posture cool and collected. She leaned against a wall, thinking back on the events that had occurred at her apartment the previous night.

"_Sakura, please cooperate with us." A pleading voice asked of her enraged daughter._

"_Cooperate with you? You buy me my own apartment at e_ighteen _without my permission, reassuring me that I could handle freedom, and now you're _telling_ me who to date?" Sakura snarled, thoroughly offended and outright pissed. All her life her parents had crossed the line. Rather than encouraging her on her choices they constantly told her what to do. She bitterly recalled her parents kicking her out, sending her into the adult world when she was barely eighteen. She understood that she needed to start her own life, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. Her father spoke up this time._

"_Sakura, you know that was a good decision on our part. You were starting college; you can't always depend on us. But that's the past. Right now, you need to acknowledge that this Sasuke guy is simply not right for you." Sakura's eyes began to tear up in frustration, but she absolutely refused to let the tears fall._

"_With all due respect, I am an adult. I've been living on my own just fine for the past three years. It is _my _decision who I will and will not date. We'll talk later. Please," Sakura would reason with them later, she couldn't take this. She handed them the Tupperware she had filled with her homemade food. She frowned._

"_I love you, but you need to leave right now." Her voice became quiet but was still stern. She meant it. Her parents sighed._

"_Goodnight, Sakura." Her mother said as they both exited her apartment._

"_Goodnight." She mumbled, closing the door._

She walked into the café, giant white letters spelled out "Mon Cher", proudly announcing the name of her restaurant.

"Sakura! Aren't you off?" Ino asked, her bright aqua eyes looking at her in question.

"Yeah, but I had another argument with my parents." Sakura explained, slipping on her apron and suppressing a sigh. Ino shook her head as she slipped the lid on an iced white chocolate latte.

"Sasuke again?" She asked. Sakura sighed and Ino took that as a yes.

"Iced white chocolate mocha!" Ino shouted over the chatting crowd. Fridays were always busy. At that moment, a handsome guy with lavender eyes and long, perfect chocolate brown hair made his way over to the counter. Ino winked at Sakura, and she couldn't restrain from grinning slightly at her flirty friend. They chatted for a few minutes while Sakura attended the next person in line. After finishing up the next order Sakura walked over to Ino.

"Get back to work," She mumbled. She took the obvious hint and said goodbye.

"Party pooper."

"That's my job."  
>-<p>

"Sakura, you are way too tense." Ino said as Sakura locked up the shop for the night. She pulled her bag over her shoulder with a sigh.

"I know, but it's just a lot. Taking care of the shop and waiting for Sasuke to get back from his college orientation, while arguing with my parents again." Sakura unlocked her Range Rover and tossed the keys to Ino. She didn't feel like driving tonight.

"Well, your parents are kind of right about Sasuke. You gotta lose him. He doesn't even treat you right, and you know it. He's a total ice cube and I don't see him melting anytime soon." Ino said, pulling out of her parking spot and onto the road. Sakura rubbed her temples.

"I know. I just.. don't know how to tell him or how to let him go. You know I care about him." Ino paused before responding.

"But you don't love him." It was more of a statement than anything. Even if it were a question, Sakura wasn't sure she knew the answer. She had a feeling Ino was right, as usual. She should break up with Sasuke. But how? What was she going to do? She was sure that breaking up with Sasuke would be bad; they'd get into a big fight and it would end ugly. That was the last thing she wanted.

After a few moments of silence, Ino piped up.

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke's house?" Sure enough, when Sakura turned her head, she saw Sasuke's supersized mansion, his bedroom window lit from the inside.

"I thought he was at orientation in LA?" Sakura mumbled. Quite a few thoughts ran through her head, most of them starting with "_what if…_"  
>She noticed the gate was open and Sasuke's car was parked in the driveway.<p>

"Pull in." Sakura said suddenly. Ino lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you su—"

"Pull. In."

"But I-"

"_Maintenant!_" Without another word, Ino did as she was told and pulled in. She knew not to mess with her when she started speaking French. Sakura quickly fished her keys out of her purse.

"I'll be right back." And with that, Sakura quietly opened the front door to his house. She had never been more grateful that he had given her a copy of his house key than in this moment. She quietly snuck to his room, careful not to step on the creaky wooden steps. She had pretty much mastered sneaking to Sasuke's room. They had snuck into the house millions of times while Sasuke's parents were sleeping. She missed the stolen kisses and cuddling together while watching Sakura's favorite chick flicks. Sasuke never complained. But lately he was distant. When they finally did get to be together, he was always distraught. There was always something on his mind, and it wasn't their date. It bothered Sakura, more than she would let show.

She finally reached his room. No noise came from within the room, just the sound of news on the TV. She stepped in quietly. He hadn't seen her yet; he was on his desk, just staring blankly at… what was that? She couldn't tell from where she was. She stepped over, not caring if she was heard at this point. He stood up and turned to face her.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" His onyx eyes narrowed slightly, his black eyebrows knit together. He had expected her to show up, but not right now.

She walked over to his desk, glancing at the papers. The orientation flyers. She ignored them though. There was one thing she came here for, and it wasn't to interrogate him. She took a deep breath.

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

There it is, I hoped you like it. Please, please, please leave a **review**, but no flames! I'm trying to keep the characters as close to their true selves as possible but I also want to change them, just a smidge, to fit the role better. I used OC's for this originally but I found it easy to puzzle in my favorite characters by just changing it up a little. Thanks for reading!

Until next time,  
>Anna<p> 


	2. l'impulsions

Hello everyone! As promised the new chapter is up soon. Well, as soon as I could, anyway. I'm taking my courses online and they recently got activated so I've been relatively busy. Anyways, I realize that on the first chapter I had quite a few mistakes, which frustrated me quite a bit. I fixed them as soon as I could but it may have not changed right away, so if you saw those mistakes feel free to reread the chapter because I have also changed some of the wording as well. No reviews for the last chapter; I am definitely a sad panda. Please, please, _please _review and most importantly, enjoy!

Sasuke sighed, running a finger through his dark locks, trying to think of what to say.

He settled for a frustrated "Why?" and looked at her. Her green eyes didn't sparkle like usual, as of lately that's how it usually was. Her eyebrows furrowed together, and she sighed, flabbergasted, as she plopped down on the end of his bed.

"You've been treating me so different lately. I hate it. Where's the old Sasuke? _My Sasuke_? I've tried to deal with it but I can't do it. Maybe… maybe we should break up, Sasuke." She looked down at her wedges for a few moments. No response. This frustrated her. She stood up, looking at him once again. Pink eyebrows furrowed together once more, this time more angrily.

"We need a break. Call me when you want to put more effort into this relationship." She turned, and his chest wrenched as she began to make her way to the door. He heard her wedges clacking against the wood as she made her way out.

"Sakura, wait, please, wait." She stopped as a hand touched her wrist. She had never heard him speak to her with such anxiety as he pleaded her to stop walking away. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her closer and nuzzling the space between her shoulder and neck.

"Don't go." And with that, she knew she couldn't leave him, not right now. Something was wrong, but she didn't ask questions; not yet. She turned around in his arms, returning his embrace. After a moment she gently pulled back and green met onyx.

"I'll be right back," She said, and he knew she would return, so he loosened his hold on her frame and followed her out, waiting for her at the entryway, watching her walk to the Range Rover parked in his driveway. He let a small smile form on his lips at the familiarity of her walk, the way her hips swayed just enough, and how her wavy, carnation pink locks elegantly swayed behind her with every step. The way she walked with confidence, even if she didn't know where she was going. His train of thought was interrupted when she returned, but before she went inside with him she turned and waved at the retreating vehicle, which he assumed was being driven by Ino. When the car was out of sight, she turned and looked up at him.

"What are you smiling at, hm?" She asked as he stepped aside to let her back in. His smirk got wider.

"Nothing." He settled for as they made their way back to his room. She made her way to his dresser, locating her drawer for nights when she stayed over and pulling out her pajamas. She exited his room and in a few moments Sasuke could hear the water running. He watched the clock. Ten minutes later, she returned in Hello Kitty pajamas; her favorites. She sat down in his lap, who was already sitting in his bed.

"Sasuke," She said quietly, gently tracing his jawline with her silky hands, then his neck, his collarbone, back again to his jawline.

"Hn?" He responded, almost entranced by her feather-light touches. He watched as her sea foam green eyes looked into his. He loved her long eyelashes, how they could almost reach the top of her cheeks when they fluttered closed as she fell asleep countless times next to him.

"What's wrong? Please talk to me." Her voice was sweet and soft as she spoke, a sign of sincerity. He sighed. He knew he'd have to tell her eventually. He ran his hand down her arm, trying to coax her before he told her.

"It's my parents," He began. Her eyes were questioning.

"They don't want me to study in LA; they want me to study in Florida." Anna retracted her hand when she realized what his words meant. Her chest ached suddenly. Was he leaving?

"Are you going?" She asked. He sighed, caressing her cheek.

"That's the thing, Sakura. I don't know." She crawled out of his lap, lying down on her favorite side of the bed.

"You need to make a decision soon, right?" She asked quietly after a few moments of silence as he followed suit after turning off the lights. She could still see him with the dim moonlight leaking in through his window. He was looking at a random spot on the wall, just not at her.

"Yeah," was all he said in response. She frowned and the ache in her chest continued to bother her. She was starting to think she should've just left; she should've listened to Ino while she still had the chance. These were the thoughts that drowned her brain as she listened to Sasuke's breaths become steadier and slower. She looked out the window, admiring how perfectly the stars twinkled tonight. Most nights were cloudy lately. She bitterly tore her eyes from the weather that seemed to mock her. This was probably one of the longest conversations they'd had in a while, and she could almost feel her heart cracking because of it. For the first time in a while, Sakura was really, really stuck.

I know it was a bit boring but it will get better soon, promise.  
>Hope you liked it, <strong><em>please review<em>**, love you guys!

Until next time,  
>Anna<p> 


End file.
